RWBY Riff Off
by HardWrapping
Summary: Every Saturday the teams of Beacon get together and compete in a battle of epic proportions! Who will come out on top and take the musical throne of acapella!


Team RWBY sat inside their dorm and flipped through their notebooks. There was a test coming up on the effects that Faunus' presence had during the war between the kingdoms, and they'd been so busy patrolling the town for signs of White Fang that they hadn't had much time to study. "Does anybody have anything on the-" A beeping noise made its way through the air and they turned to Yang.

The blonde girl picked up her scroll and glanced at it before growing wide eyed. The others looked at her confused. "What's going on?" Blake asked worried.

Yang smiled. "It's time." The other three girls all looked at her wide eyed, but then smiled themselves. They got up and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, in the lunchroom Team JNPR were enjoying their lunch. Nora was currently tackling a mountain of pancakes, while the others had settle for the sandwich special they'd been offering today. "This is pretty good. Nora, are you sure you don't want to try a bite?" Jaune asked.

Nora scoffed. "And sully the taste of pancake I'm currently enjoying? Surely you jest!" She said before dumping the entire bottle of syrup over her meal.

Ren sighed. "I'll save her one for later."

Pyrrha smiled at the sight, before suddenly feeling her scroll vibrate. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and then looked at it. She smiled. "Oh! It's time!" She said excitedly. Ren and Jaune both looked towards her surprised, while Nora beamed.

"Finally!" The Valkyrie cheered before getting up and running out of the cafeteria. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She shouted. The others quickly followed after her.

In the school's gym, team CRDL ran through with their recent workout routine. Cardin had them on a strict training regiment ever since their lost to Pyrrha. He'd be damned if he was the only first year leader to let his team fall behind. "C'mon guys, keeping pushing!" He said lifting up the barbell over his head.

Dove and Sky both panted, but continued circling one another in the sparing circle. Russel wiped his forehead as he kept running on the tread meal. Suddenly the mohawked hunter's scroll went off, and he tripped and fell before being thrown off the machine. The others turned towards him, eyebrows raised.

He groaned, but pulled out his scroll. When he saw the message, he quickly forgot about the pain and smiled. "Hey boss! It's time!"

Dove and Sky both smirked, and Cardin threw the barbell off his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Alright boys, let's go." He said heading out. The others whooped in excitement and followed.

Coco looked through her closest and shook her head. "Uh, I just can't find the right thing to wear. I mean… It's not like I don't have anything that'll pass, but I'm just not feeling any of my outfits today." She said tilting her head.

Velvet toyed with her camera. "I don't think it really matter Coco. I don't think anyone will be looking at out outfits." Yatsuhashi nodded from his bed, where he saw meditating. Fox on the other hand just continued cleaning his weapon.

"Vel honey, people are always checking your outfit. Even if you don't realize it." She said turning back to her closest. "Now, there's got to be something in here…"

Fox's scroll went off. He reached down and picked it up, and just as he was about to tell them what it was, Yatsuhashi spoke. "It's time." The towering samurai said. Fox scowled and Velvet stood up and put the film in her camera.

"Out of time huh? I suppose this will have to do." Coco said. "Let's go gang."

Sun hung from a tree and took a bite from his banana. He was so bored. There was nothing to do around here. He thought about stealing something, but security had been tightened since Ironwood had showed up, and he didn't want to get his team into any trouble. Besides, Blake had made him promise to keep his petty theft to a minimum.

Neptune yawned. He was just as bored at his team leader. The other two members had seemed to be occupying themselves just fine. Scarlett was trying to deal with the cow lick that was currently plaguing him, and Sage was checking out his muscles in the reflection of a store window. "Uh… I am so bored…" Sun whined.

Neptune was about to tell him to stop whining, but then his scroll went off. He smiled. "Well, you won't be for long. It's time." Sun perked up and both Scarlet and Sage turned to face him.

"Seriously? Alright! Let's get going!"

The crowd of students stood in the auditorium, all looking excited. Every Saturday they would all come to watch the show between the teams. The past couple of weeks have even brought them a new team to see compete.

A girl walked out on stage and smiled. "Alright everybody! I'm Sonia Strum, and you all know why we came here! It's time, for the Riff Off!" She yelled. The crowd cheered loudly as he stepped aside. "Let's get out teams out here baby! First up, the super fly female freshman team, RWBY!"

Team RWBY ran out on stage waving to the ground. The crowd cheered them on, the ladies in particular screamed out their approval. "Next up, we have the high jumping, fresh jammin', team JNPR!" Jaune led his team onto the stage with his fist raised in the air. The crowd once again cheered out for the freshman.

"Hitting the stage with hard and heavy beats, the big men on campus, team CRDL!" Team CRDL ran out swinging their fist in the air and barking. The crowd joined in and started barking as well. "Gracing us with style, power, and skill, the super second year team, CFVY!" Coco led her team out before blowing a kiss to the audience.

They all cheered for them, and got a few wolf whistled as well. "And last, but not least, those harmonizing hunks, team SSSN!" She shouted. SSSN walked onto the stage waving a winking, and the females in the audience went wild.

"Now that we have all five teams out here, let's get this Riff Off Rolling! We all know how this works! We pick a category, and the teams have to sing songs which fit said category! Any of the other teams can jump in and steal the show, but they have to start off with the last word the previous song ended with! If not, they are…" She pointed to the audience.

They clapped twice. "OUT!" They shouted in response.

"That's right! If they screw up or freeze on the spot, then they are eliminated! And for those who think they're going to just sit out and wait for the other teams to pick one another off, think again! There will be a penalty for trying to sit out! We'll be watching!" She said eyeing them closely. "Let's check out our first category!"

A screen lit up behind them and began flickering across multiple categories. Eventually it stopped. "Well, well, well, here we have it! The first category is songs about sex!" They crowd cheered and a few people wolf whistled. The teams grouped together and started going over songs in their categories. "The team to start off will be… the CRDL!"

They walked forward confidently, looking ready to win. Sky and Dove stepped forward and cleared their throats. " _Get up, get up, get up, get up. Let's get down tonight._ " They sung. " _Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! Cause you do it right!"_

Cardin stepped in front of them. " _Oh, baby now let's get down tonight! Ooh baby, I'm hot just like an oven, I need some lovin'! And baby, I can't hold it much longer, It's getting stronger and stronger!"_ He sung taking his hat off. " _And when I get that feeling, I want sexual healing! Sexual healing, oh baby! Makes me feel so-"_

" _So baby gimme that toot toot_!" Neptune suddenly cut in. Cardin frowned as Neptune signaled the others to come in. They quickly followed behind him. " _Lemme give you that beep beep!"_

" _Running her hands through my 'fro!"_ Scarlett sang.

" _Bouncing on 24's!"_ Sage continued.

" _While they say on the radio..."_ Sun said before turning back to his partner. The both of them sang out. " _It's the remix to ignition, hot and fresh out the kitchen! Mama rolling that body got every man in here wishing!"_ The girls in the audience were once again screaming out. _"Sipping on coke and rum! I'm like so what I'm drunk! It's the freaking weekend baby I'm about to have me-"_

" _-me at the hotel room!"_ Nora cut in. " _You can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room! We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn!"_

Jaune and Ren jumped forward beside her. " _We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn! We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn! We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn! We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn!_ "

" _She like that freaky stuff! 2 in the O, 1 in the eye, that kinky stuff! You nasty but I like your type, and like T.I. it's whatever you like!_ " Nora continued. " _Bring your girls it's whatever tonight! Your man just left, I'm the plumber tonight! I'll check your pipes! Oh, you're the healthy type?! Well, here goes some egg whites! Now gimme that sweet, that nasty, that gooshy stuff, let me tell you-"_

" _You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah!"_ Ruby sung sliding forward. " _Bang bang into the room! I know you want it!"_

" _Bang bang all over you! I'll let you have it!"_ Weiss sung sliding next to her.

" _Wait a minute let me take you there, wait a minute 'til ya!"_ The girls of RWBY all sung together. " _Bang bang there goes your heart! I know you want it!_ _Back, back seat of my car! I'll let you have it!_ _Wait a minute let me take you there, wait a minute 'til ya!"_

Yang stepped and sung next. " _She might have let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate! No, I don't need to hear you-_ "

" _You know the words to my songs, no habla inglés._ " Fox said cutting her off. " _Our conversations ain't long, but you know what it is!_ _I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan! I got lipstick stamps on my passport, I think I need a new one!_ "

CVFY all appeared behind Fox and sung along with him. " _Been around the world, don't speak the language! But your booty don't need explaining, all I really need to understand is, when you talk dirty to me!_ "

"- _Me feel real good._ " Jaune sung jumping in. " _We can do it 'til we both wake up! Girl, you know I'm hooked on you! And this is what I'll do... I wanna sex you up! All Night!_ "

The other member of JNPR backed him up. " _You make me feel real good!_ "

" _I wanna rub you down!_ " Pyrrha sung nudging their leader. He blushed slightly. " _I-"_

" _I can't stop this feeling!"_ Sun cut in. " _Deep inside of me! Girl you just don't realize, what you do to me! When you hold me, in your arms so tight, you let me know, everything's all-"_

Sonia held her hands up and waved them. "Stop, stop, stop! Hooked On a Feeling? The theme isn't love songs, it's songs about making love. Don't think that qualifies."

Sun frowned. "Aw c'mon, that should totally count! 'Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on'!"

"You can get turned on without having sex. Sorry bud, but I think it's pretty clear that SSSN…" He pointed to the audience who clapped twice. "OUT!" Neptune and the others groaned, and Sun cursed under his breath. His teammates reassured him it was okay as they stepped back. The females of the audience all groaned sadly.

Sonia looked back up to the screen. "Okay guys, let's see what category is next on the list." She said as the categories once again flickered across the screen. It came to a stop. "Alright then, the next category is Girl Power! That means songs considered empowering to females!"

The crowed, specifically the women, screamed out and cheered. Most of the boys on stage either groaned or looked confused. Team CRDL all groaned. With an all boy group, they didn't stand much of a chance in this category. "I feel I should note these songs do NOT have to be sung by women, they just have to empower them. For this one let's start off with the JNPR!"

Pyrrha and Nora muttered to each other before quickly stepping up. The boys put their hands over their mouths and started making the beats to the song. " _There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark._ " Pyrrha started.

" _Finally I can see you crystal clear, Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare."_ Nora continued. They both began singing together. " _See how I leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do. The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of you-!"_

" _You can show me how!_ " Coco cut in. " _Uh uh, no way, you can show me how! You can show me how, to G-slide!"_ The rest of her team of stepped up beside their leader. " _Lil' Mama tour bus might ride through your town! Take her time, show you how! To do the G-slide, let me show you how! To G-slide!_ " They sung.

Fox stepped forward. " _Lil' Mama get it poppin' puttin' work!_ "

" _G-slide for me, hey! G-slide with me, hey! G-slide with me, hey!_ "

" _Lil' Mama get it poppin' puttin' work!"_

" _G-slide for me, hey! G-slide with me, hey! G-slide with me, hey!"_

Coco smiled as she looked Pyrrha and Nora up and down. " _When I bump up on the track it's like, whoop, there's it is! From the block parties to house parties, I gets it in! I'm a bump Bee's a knees and that's exactly what I meant! Young beasts from the east so you know I puts it in!_ " She said snapping at them. " _I'm that ghetto gorgeous gangster girl!"_

Cardin, seeing an opportunity, quickly jumped in. " _Girl can rescue me, shoot right down and pick me up! She's supa sexy!_ " He sang signaling the others to follow. " _You look good to me! You know, model! Coke bottle, yeah, come and rescue me!"_

The others quickly came in. " _Supa sexy, ooh! You look good to me! You know, model! Coke bottle, yeah, come and rescue me! Supa sexy, supa woman! You make me say, ohh! Come and rescue me, Supa Sexy!_ "

Dove stepped forward towards Yang. " _Excuse me baby, come here shawty, gimmie a second, lemmie borrow, your ear… cuz you look good to me, now! You remind me of my Lamborghini, if you act right I'ma let you burn rubber on me, shawty!_ " Yang rolled her eyes. " _Let me, take ya cape and put it on the floor! You can, kick up your feet you ain't gotta rescue me no more! Can I get ya somethin', lemme buy you_ -"

" _You held me down, but I got up! Get ready 'cause I've had enough!_ " Ruby sang pushing Dove away from her sister. She looked irritated. " _I see it all, I see it now!_ "

Weiss and Blake stepped beside her and the three girls began glaring down Dove who backed away nervously. " _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire! 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar! Louder, louder than a lion! 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar."_ They sung. " _Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-_ "

" _Oh baby you, you got what I need!_ " Jaune sung. " _But you say he's just a friend! But you say he's just a friend! Oh baby you, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend!_ "

Sonia scoffed. "Wow, stop. Just stop. That's not a song about empowering women, in fact that's almost like the opposite of what that song is about. JNPR, you are-!" The audience clapped twice. "OUT!"

"What?! Aw c'mon! That's song is… it's empowering… in a way."

"It's… it's really not Jaune." Pyrrha said patting his shoulder. "But it's fine. There's always next week." She said trying to reassure him.

They eventually backed up, Jaune wearing a pout on his face. "Let's get on with the next category!" The screen began to flicker again, and when it stopped the crowd cheered. "Line Dancing! I think everyone knows these, but songs that are… you know. Line dances. Get it done! CVFY go!"

Yatsuhashi stepped forward. " _They say I'm a rapper, and I say no! They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco! I just let the music come from my soul! So all of my people can stay on the floor!_ " He sung. " _They got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscle! Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle! It don't matter if you're young or you're old! We gone show you how it go!_ "

The others stepped forward and started singing, and doing the dance. " _To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right! To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left! Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick! Now walk it by yourself, now walk it-"_

Cardin and Ruseel jumped forward. _"-it! Jump on it, jump on it... Kemosabi, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it! Custer, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it! Apache, jump on it, jump on it, wowowowowowowowowo! A-hunga-hunga-hunga-hunga!"_

Sky moved past his cheering teammates. " _I'm Big Bank, I am the Chief! I got a lot of raps but I'll be real! I never need a horse I like to chill, so I, drive up in my new Seville! My Tribe went down in the hall of fame, cause I'm the one who shot Jesse James! Pound for pound, I will never break down, Big Bank! No sir, I don't mess around! Hit it-_ "

Weiss stepped forward. " _It's electric!_ "

Yang and Ruby slid up beside her. " _Boogie woogie, woogie!_ "

" _Now you can't hold it!"_

" _It's electric, boogie woogie, woogie!_ "

" _But you know it's there!_ " Wiess sung. " _Yeah here there everywhere!"_ Blake stepped up beside her and they both began singing. " _I've got to move,_ _I'm going on a party ride_ _I've got to groove, groove, groove,_ _and from this music I just can't hide."_ They sung. " _Are you comin' with me?_ _Come let me take you on a party ride!_ _And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you!_ _I'll teach you-"_

Velvet suddenly slide forward doing air guitar. " _You get up every morning, from your 'larm clock's warning, take the 8:15 into the city! There's a whistle up above and people pushin', people shovin', and the girls who try to look pretty!"_ She sung.

Yatsuashi took over. _"And if your train's on time you can get to work by nine, and start your slaving job to get your pay! If you ever get annoyed look at me I'm self-employed, I love to work at nothing all day! And I'll be taking care of business!"_

" _Every day!"_ Velvet sung.

" _Taking care of business!"_

" _Every way!"_

" _I've been taking care of business, it's all-!"_

Cardin cut in. _"All the shawtys in the club!"_

" _Let me see you just!"_ Dove said backing him up.

" _Back it up, drop it down!"_

" _Let me see you just!"_

" _Get low n scrub the grown!"_

" _Let me see you just!"_

" _Push it up, push it up!"_

" _Let me see you just!"_

Russel, Dove, and Sky all sung. _"Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah! Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah! Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble yeah! Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble, yeah! Get in there, yeah, yeah! Get in there, yeah, yeah! Get in there, yeah, yeah! Get in there, yeah, yeah!"_

" _Ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up! Ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up! Ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up! Ey big girl make em' back it up, make em' back it up!"_

Cardin stepped forward. " _I got em' shakin' their boobies like congos! Man I'm shaking the city like quakes! The haters blowin' the face like gonzo, cause I'm baking a cake so let's bake. I'm taking the game, the games mine! Y'all witness a change it's my time. Y'all new to the game but y'all might Wanna save ya whack raps daylight saving time! I could dance homie, I dont 2-step, Y'all looking at something like a true player!"_

The crowd began dancing along with the song as Cardin stepped towards Coco and smirked. _"A girl told me that a man that could dance, might could possibly get down with the tool in his pants! Now all my ladies let me see you vibrate! And when its over you ain't gon need ya I'm a pro make ya bend ya back low den just pound it real fast just like purkulator!"_

Coco rolled her eyes at the first year, while Velvet puffed her cheered and pouted. She quickly stepped forward to put a stop to this. Cardin looked surprised to see her step up, but when she tried to think of a song, she suddenly froze… "I… um… hold on a minute…"

Sonia laughed. "Honey, there is no hold on a minute. You just froze. That means team CFVY is…" She pointed to the crowd, who clapped on cue. "OUT!"

Velvet groaned and pulled her ears over her face. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I just got excited and…"

"Don't sweat it Vel." Coco said patting her shoulder.

Carding smirked. "Better luck next time rabbit."

Team CFVY stepped back, Velvet sticking her tongue out at Cardin as they did so. "Alright guys, let's get personal." Sonia said beckoning the two remaining teams forward.

They walked to the middle of the stage and faced off. Cardin looked down at Ruby, who he dwarfed in size. "You ready to go red?"

She smiled back up at him. "Ready when you are Winchester."

"Woo! That's what I like to hear! Let's get going! The final category is…" She turned and looked at the screen. It flickered for a few seconds and then came to a stop. "90's hip hop!" The crowd cheered and both teams smiled. Cardin fist bumped the rest of his team while Ruby giggled and jumped up and down. "Okay then, ladies first!"

Ruby stepped forward and took a deep breath. " _What a man, what a man, what a man! What a mighty good man! Gotta say it again now!_ " The other RWBY members joined in. " _What a man, what a man, what a man! What a mighty good man! He's a mighty mighty good man! What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man!"_

" _Yes he is!_ " Yang sung.

" _What a man, what a man, what a man! What a mighty good man_!"

Blake walked up in front. " _I wanna take a minute or two, and give much respect due, to the man that's made a difference in my world!_ " She said winking at Sun. " _And although most men are ho's he flows on the down low, cuz I never heard about him with another girl! But I don't sweat it because it's just pathetic! To let it get me involved in that he said, she said crowd! I know that ain't nobody perfect, I give props to those who deserve it! And believe me-"_

Dove stepped forward. " _Me, so hard makes me say oh my Lord! Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet! That's good when you know you're down! A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown! And I'm known as such! And this is a beat uh u can't touch!_ " Dove started doing the hammer dance as Russel stepped forward.

" _I told you homeboy… u can't touch this! Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know… u can't touch this! Look in my eyes man… u can't touch this! You know let me bust the funky lyrics… u can't touch this!_ "

Cardin ran his hands through his hair and slide in front. " _Fresh new kicks and pants! You got it like that now you know you wanna dance! So move out of your seat! And get a fly girl and catch this beat! While it's rollin' hold on! Pump a little bit and let 'em know it-"_

" _-It a comeback! I been here for years! Rockin my peers and puttin suckas in fear!"_ Yang said throwing a few mock punches towards the other team. _"Makin the tears rain down like a MON-soon! Listen to the bass go BOOM Explosion, overpowerin! Over the competition, I'm towerin Wreckin shop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops! Don't you dare stare, you betta move! Don't ever compare, me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced! Competition's payin the price_!"

Ruby and Weiss stepped up beside her. " _I'm gonna knock you out, HUUUH! Mama said knock you out HUUUH! I'm gonna knock you out, HUUUH! I'm gonna knock you out, HUUUH!"_

" _Don't u call this a regular jam! I'm gonna rock this land! I'm gonna take this itty bitty world by storm, and I'm just gettin warm! Just like Muhummad Ali they called him Cassius! Watch me bash this beat like a skull! Cuz u know I had beef wit! Why do u riff with me, the maniac psycho! And when I pull out my jammy get ready cuz it might go, BLAAAAW, how ya-"_

Russel cut her off. " _Y'all gon' make me lose my mind up in HERE, up in here!"_ The others quickly joined in. _"Y'all gon' make me go all out up in here, up in here! Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL up in HERE, up in here! Y'all gon' make me lose my cool up in here, up in here!_ "

" _Here it is the groove slightly transformed!_ " Blake sung. " _Just a bit of a break from the norm! Just a little somethin' to break the monotony! Of all that hardcore dance that has gotten to be, a little bit out of control it's cool to dance! But what about the groove that soothes that moves romance! Give me a soft subtle mix, and if ain't broke then don't try to fix it!"_

" _It's the hard knock life for us, it's the hard knock life, for us! Steada treated, we get tricked! Steada kisses, we get kicked! It's the hard knock life!_ " Dove sang.

" _From standin on the corners boppin, to drivin some of the hottest cars New York has ever seen! For droppin some of the hottest verses rap has ever heard! From the dope spot, with the smoke Glock! Fleein the murder scene, you-"_

Yang came up clapping her hands and cutting Cardin off. " _You down with OPP?!"_

" _Yeah you know me!"_ Blake sang.

" _You down with OPP?!"_

" _Yeah you know me!"_ Ruby sung.

" _You down with OPP?!_

" _Yeah you know me!"_ Weiss sung.

" _Who's down with OPP?!"_

" _All the ladies!"_ The three cheered.

" _As for the ladies, OPP means something gifted!_ " Yang sung putting her sunglasses on. " _The first two letters are the same but the last is something different! It's the longest, loveliest, lean- I call it the leanest! It's another five letter word rhymin' with cleanest and meanest! I won't get into that, I'll do it...ah...sorta properly! I say the last P...hmmm...stands for property! Now lady here comes a kiss, blow a kiss back to me, now tell me-_!"

" _-me begin_!" Sky started. " _I came to win! Battle me that's a sin! I won't tear the sack up! Punk you'd better back up! Try and play the role and the whole crew will act up! Get up, stand up, come on! Come on, throw your hands up! If you've got the feeling jump across the ceiling! Mugs is a funk fest, someone's talking junk!"_

Russel took over. _"Yo, I'll bust em in the eye, and then I'll take the punks home! Feel it, funk it! Amps in the trunk! And I got more rhymes than there's cops at a "Dunkin Donuts" shop!_ _Sure enough I got props from the kids on the Hill Plus my mom and my pops!_ "

Dove went next. " _I came to get down, I came to get down! So get out your seats and jump around! Jump around… jump around… jump around! Jump up, jump up and get down._ "

Cardin stepped forward and all of team CRDL sung in sung as they jumped up and down. " _Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!_ " The crowd began jumping up and down along with them.

Sonia looked over to the RWBY girls, who seemed stumped. They couldn't think of anything else to pick up from. "Um… uh… crap!" Ruby said stomping her foot.

"Alright folks! I think we have a winner! Team RWBY was unable to come up with a song, so they are…!" The audience clapped. "OUT! Which means team CRDL is the winner!"

The audience cheered as Cardin raised his fist up in victory. Dove and Sky chest bumped, while Russel did a backflip. "Yeah! This is our house! We the acapella champs in here!" Cardin yelled.

The other teams stepped forward and threw congratulations at team CRDL. The former bullies managed to show a little humility and thank them. Cardin even shook hands with Ruby. "Alright guys! We had a nice Riff off! Let's hope it gets even better next week! Sonia Strum, out!"

The song Jump Around started playing, and everyone started dancing to it.

* * *

 **A/N: This was just something I did to blow off some steam. I've been very busy with work, school, and my other stories lately, but this was pretty relaxing to write. Looking up songs just to throw into it brought back some nostalgia. Maybe if people respond well to it, I'll think about adding some more to it when I have some free time. Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
